Under the Starlight
by Rianella
Summary: Noctis' feelings towards Stella, even though, she's gone...


Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy character I used in this fiction. They belong to Square Enix. I just own the original plot ideas.

Written for entertainment purposes only.

Pairing: Noctella.

Notes: Well, this is my first Noctella fan-fiction~ Enjoy :D

—

**Under the Starlight**

_"__Throw the stars that shine so bright, cross the sky and cross the night, making ways to be right by your side__…"_

—-

I threw myself on the throne. The room was all dark. The only Light came through the glass window. It's not street light, not moonlight. It's the Light of Etro.

The special Light that not everyone could see it. The Light that gave me power, power from the kingdom of the death. And the Light that took away an important person in my life.

The sound of the clock, ticking, ticking on the wall, just like the sound of my heart. It's beating slowly, and painfully.

How many time had passed? A minute? An hour? A day? No. It'd been nearly a year.

And I still couldn't forgive myself.

Would that Light ever disappear? Could I ever go back to that day and fix everything?

There's no answer for that. And there's no forgiveness for my sins.

I squeezed my eyes tightly, as I noticed a teardrop falling down.

_I miss her._

Sometimes, I could heard myself calling her name hundreds times. But there's no answer. Only me and the dark. The truth that I could never see her smile and listen to her voice again, it's killing me from the inside.

Because it's all my fault. I took away her life.

—

Under the stars and the moon, there she was. She looked like a star in the night sky. No, she was the brightest star in the sky. So beautiful with golden locks, an open short-sleeved white cardigan over a black corset-like top, and a frilled black skirt and black knee-high boots. She was waiting for me.

I ran forward. She did the same. But we suddenly stopped. Because we both saw what was forming behind each other. The runes.

"Noctis… Noct."

She called my name. Finally, she called me by just "Noct", just like she'd said she would call me by that the next time we meet. And here it was. The time I could see her face again.

But this' also the time I had to go against my will and fight her.

My sword materialized in my hand, as a rapier appeared on her elegant hand.

"Stella."

I called out her name. But her eyes turned cold. No feeling left.

"What are you waiting for, Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

She spoke. And my heart started crumbling.

"You want to fight me now, Stella?"

There was something in her eyes that I could see. She was broken. Just like me.

"We must do this." She said.

"Because of the Crystal? Because of the power we have?"

She's quiet for awhile. She's now so different from the first time I met her.

Then she spoke, with a cold voice.

"Because you are my enemy."

I could feel a hundred invisibles blades stabbing me on the chest. She decided to be my enemy. She chose to fight, even when she knew that one of us wouldn't left this battle alive.

"Very well." I spoke as I felt nothing but cold and hatred.

My eyes turned crimson. I saw her running towards me and attacked. I blocked her sword with my bigger one. And we started the battle.

I didn't know how long it lasted. She's quite an amazing enemy to have. But deep down in my heart, she was never my enemy. No matter how many time she cut me, and I cut her back.

We just fought, without any word.

She was faster than me. But, I was the stronger one. I did send her flying through a block of flats. And she teleported right behind me, cut me in the back.

I didn't feel the pain. Things seemed to be frozen around me. And she's the only one moving. My only target.

Our swords clashed. We were close enough for me to see the emotion in her eyes. She didn't hide it so well like earlier.

I pushed her away. She took a few steps back. And in a blink of an eye, she was standing even closer to me.

What just happened?

Blood was sprayed on my face. My body also covered with blood. It took me a few seconds to realised what was happening.

She dropped her elegant sword. The golden rune of hers was broken far away behind her back. Her eyes were all teary. And her whole body shook.

I stabbed her on the abdomen. That was so fast. More like she ran into my sword. I pulled my sword out in shock and caught her small body as she started to collapse. I put both of my arms around her waist, so she wouldn't fall down on the wet and cold ground.

"Noct…" She struggled to say my name.

"Why?…"

She cried on my shoulder, as she whispered in my ear. "There's not another way…"

One of her arm still wrapped around her bleeding wound, the other held on my shoulder so tight.

"Stella… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Noct… It's… This is the best for both sides…"

"Why? You didn't have to…"

I choked. I couldn't say anything. She breathed heavier. But she still managed to face me.

She's so beautiful. Like a shining star. She's always shining. And she smiled. The starlight smile that brightened up my whole night sky.

"Noct… I love you…"

She whispered her last words. And she closed my eyes on my arms.

—

_I love you too, Stella._

Those words were never spoken.

She was always my starlight in the dark. And now, she's there, with Etro. She's brighter than any star. I knew one day, I would meet her there.

And I wouldn't miss any chance to say the words "I love you."

~The end~


End file.
